


Stingue Week.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Corset, M/M, StingueWeek, Stockings, smut/lemon, sting x rogue, stingue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are all the one-shots will be posted for anyone who missed them on tumblr.</p><p>The Days:</p><p>November 15, day 1: white (ex. sting training with dragon slayer magic)</p><p>November 16, day 2: fight (ex: sting and rogue fighting a dark guild)</p><p>November 17, day 3: comfort (ex: sting comforting rogue about nightmares)</p><p>November 18, day 4: home (ex: sting and rogue at the sabertooth guild)</p><p>November 19, day 5: master (ex: rogue helping sting with guild master paperwork)</p><p>November 20, day 6: past (ex: sting and rogue becoming friends for the first time)</p><p>November 21, day 7: black (ex: rogue fighting with his shadow)</p><p>November 22, bonus day 8: costume/cosplay (ex: the frosch costume)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: White.

It was no lie Sting loved the color white.  
Loved eating it, wearing it, using it.  
Everything...  
He also loved his boyfriend...  
Today was also Stings birthday, Rogues present to him?  
Himself in white stockings, a white thong to match and a little over the top, Least to Rogue, corset.. It was lined with Stings favorite shade of blue and was covered in white sparkles.

Deciding he had left the eager man long enough Rogue peeked around the door softly, stepping inside slowly.

Sting sat back on his hands glancing around the room as he waited for the man, more than ready for his present.  
Upon seeing him walk through the door with his head low he smirked, must me embarrassing to be so damn sexy..

"How cute~ My little fallen angel..."

At hearing his nickname Rogues head rose, a smirk slowly sliding onto his lips as he strode over to the birthday boy.  
Sting grinned letting himself be pushed back as his little angel crawled over him.

"I'm here to do as the birthday boy wishes..."

Rogue hummed straddling his hips.  
Sting pressed a finger to his own lips humming as the gears turned in his head.

"Ah.. Why don't I take my little angel to heaven?"

Grinning he rolled there positions. Rogue wasn't surprised, thou his words felt a little cheesy, but the more time they had to sink in the more he started to like them..  
Wrapping his arms around Stings neck slowly he melted into the pleasure as he was taken to cloud nine...  
Simply being with him and feeling his touch was something that could drive him up a wall, send shivers up his spine.. Every touch, lick, kiss and bite felt like magic being surging through his body.

Sting was his angel to keep him from hell, Rogue was his demon to keep him from floating to heaven.

Finally the corset was undone and tossed to the side of the room, humming Sting leaned down to capture one of Rogues nipples in his mouth.  
Shivering at the sensation he whimpered feeling him suck before he let go with a 'Pop'

Spreading his legs Sting grinned, humming lightly as he enjoyed the view, the underwear barely covered anything but what was needed, The white stockings only adding to the appeal.

"Hm~ What a sinful looking angel.."

Rogue was still panting, looking up at him with heated eyes.

"Than.. Purify this angel.."

Smirking softly Sting smoothed his hands over the mans clothed thighs.

"Gladly..."

Rogue was confused as to why the stockings and underwear were left on, regardless he wasn't left much time to think about it as he was entered roughly.

"Such sinful sounds~ Should I purify your mouth as well?"

Rogue nodded almost drunkenly, licking his dry lips.  
He didn't think making love with this man could get any better, but every time he was wrong.  
Always a different move, and different tone of voice, a different touch...  
Something was always different. It was almost like he kept learning new things just to surprise him.

Whining Rogue looked confused as to why his delicious thrust stopped, and why is lips felt so cold.

"St-Sting?"

Yelping softly he felt one of his legs being lifted he quickly secured the leg on his tanned shoulder.

"A little trick I learned~"

He groaned softly as he was granted the ability to slide even deeper, to become even closer with his sweet angel.  
Gasping softly he was at the point of no return..  
Clenching the sheets all he could do was try not to fall apart, he truly was something...

~Till Next Time~


	2. Day: 2 Fight.

Fights weren't normal for the two if they did fight they were always small, and easily resolved.  
This one... Was one of them.  
Sting had once again made a mess in there home, he was currently asleep.  
When Rogue had gotten up there were clothes every where, his clothes...  
Growling lowly he gathered them up in a basket and took the to his friends room.  
Towering over the bed, frowning softly at the innocent snores he dumped the random clothing directly over Stings face.

Did I mention he dropped the basket on his groin next? Yeah..  
Sting sat straight up in bed growling.

"What the hell!"

He rubbed his eyes glaring sleepily at his roommate.

"I was tryin' to sleep!"

Rogues frown only furthered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And I was trying to walk."

They glared at one another intently, the gaze only broke as Sting started throwing things off of his bed. Throwing them directly at Rogue.

"Screw you!"

He grumbled soon moving to stand up, his friend hadn't noticed the sheet that dropped, nor the fact that he slept naked.  
Raising an eyebrow Rogue dodged one of the many items thrown at him before he pointed at the lack of clothing.

"Uh Sting?"

Slowly looking down he jumped moving quickly to cover himself with something as Rogue slowly smirked.

"Wipe that smug look of yer face!"

He grunted covering himself with the sheet, falling back on the bed.

"Asshole..."

Mumbling he averted his eyes.  
A million dirty thoughts were racing through Rogues mind, which none of he could do to his best friend.  
Sighing he pretended to look angry, throwing the items back at his guild master before stomping out of the room.

Damn him...

~Till Next Time~


	3. Day: 3 Comfort.

It wasn’t often that Rogue was the one comforting Sting after a nightmare, but this was one of those times.  
Holding him against his chest he rubbed his back soothingly, humming softly as his partner played with the hem of his baggy sweat pants.

“Can’t you play with your own sweat pants?”

Rogue grumbled as the strings were pulled, constricting his stomach.

“Sorry…”

Sighing he kissed the top of his head gently.  
It had been one of the many recurring nightmares Sting had about killing Weisslogia.  
Both of them had those sad dreams once in awhile.  
Sting tightened his hold, balling his fist in the others shirt.

“Will these… Will these ever get better?”

He mumbled softly into Rogues chest, nuzzling closer to his boyfriend.  
Lifting his chin softly Rogue tilted there foreheads together sighing softly.

“Sometimes… They get better, or worse… But I’m here for you.”

Sighing softly Sting closed the distance pressing there lips together softly.  
It was a, bitter-sweet kiss.  
Slowly the shadow dragon slayer slid his hands up his partners back, gently threading his fingers into the smooth hair.  
The simple silence, the tender touches, the way there mouths fit so perfectly together…  
It was all so, magical.

Being in each others arms, it was comforting….  
It felt… Safe.

~Till Next Time~


	4. Day: 4 Home.

Sting sighed as he crossed his arms behind his head, walking side by side with his boyfriend.

"Are we close yet?"

He grumbled side glancing at Rogue.

"Yes... Its just around this corner."

Grinning Sting was eager to get home, he wanted to see everyone.  
Rubbing his eyes Lector peeked up from the satchel the holy slayer always carried with him.

"Sting-kun?"

Looking down he smiled softly rubbing his head.

"Just up ahead.."

 

Frosch skipped happily beside Rogue, humming softly.  
Seeing those large wooden doors, it made them both giddy again.  
After any long mission, or a mission in general they couldn't wait to come home.  
Even if they didn't sleep here.  
It was home.  
Even if they left this place every night.  
It was home.  
It didn't matter what they did here, as long as they were all together that's what truly mattered.

Pushing open the doors everyone cheered, welcoming them back with open arms.  
Even Rogue, who wasn't fond of hugs always comforted guild members.

It was almost like tradition that Sting would delay work for another hour or so just so he could tell stories of there recent adventures.

Sometimes he would beef up certain parts, make them sound like they were cooler than reality.  
But everyone ate it up, they all looked forward to them coming back together because when they were with each other something exciting was bound to happen..

Rogue could only sit by, sighing as he leaned against his hand.  
Normally, he would yell at his guild master to keep his feet off the table, or that he shouldn't shout so much. But times like these he was having too much fun... It wasn't in his place to ruin, mainly because he found it entertaining himself.

Even if they didn't come home for weeks, months, years even. The feeling, knowing they had a home is what kept them going.

Home.. Is truly where the heart is.

And the heart, is in this guild.

In there guild.

~Till Next Time~


	5. Day: 5 Master.

Sting didn't like anyone at the guild calling him Master, it was too formal for his taste.  
But in the context Rogue said it... He'd let it slide..

Petting the soft black ears he smirked watching him tremble from his last release.

"What a good kitty... Does my pet want a treat?"

Withering at the touch Rogue nodded squirming under his touch.

"P-Please... Master."

His voice was course from moaning, whether it was around the gag or not his throat was running dry.  
Sitting back on the bed Sting patted his lap, his smirk furthering as he watched his little cat crawl over.

"I can give you two things at once: Your reward, and something to sooth your throat."

"Y-Yes.. Master."

Gulping softly shaky pale hands undid his masters pants, slowly pulling out his arousal.  
Watching him like this, heated cheeks that were so to be hallowed out as his pink lips tightened around his throbbing cock doing there best to drive his release from him.  
It was a delicious sight indeed.

The way his ass stood proudly in the air, the tail come out of his entrance moved slightly as his head faster and faster, eager to swallow up everything Sting had to offer.

"Fuck... What a good little cock sucker.."

Growling he gripped the raven locks firmly, tugging on them to show he was close.  
His mouth was amazing, the way he always relaxed his throat to take more and more.  
The subtle caresses against his sack, the whimpering and moaning as his hair was pulled.

He was such a slutty masochist... But his slutty masochist.  
Tilting his head back Sting groaned, releasing into his pets mouth.  
Rogue happily drank his cum down, sucking on the tip to make sure he got it all.

"T-Thank you.. Master..."

~Till Next Time~


	6. Day: 6 Past.

Shuffling awkwardly Sting stared at his partner and long time best friend, today he wanted to ask the fellow dragon slayer out.  
He tried to mentally prepare himself, thanking the gods he wore gloves because other wise he'd constantly be wiping them on his jacket.

Sighing he straightened his back, marching over to him before looking down at Rogue.

Feeling the eyes on him the man slowly looked up from his book, raising a brow as his guild master stood in front of him wordlessly.

"Yes, Sting?"

The words... They wouldn't come out.  
He could tell Rogue was starting to get suspicious, the questions were soon to come as he slowly set the book down.

"Do you wanna go on a date with me?"

The words were blurted out, scrambled, barely above a whisper but Rogue heard them.

"Sting.. We go out to dinner all the time..."

Swinging his legs around he faced the other standing up.

"Are you all right?.."

Growling softly Sting bawled up his fist, stomping his foot.

"Like a real date! A... A couple..."

Blinking at the man he was trying to process the words.

"I... I really like you... And..."

Slapping himself in the face he stomped his foot again slowly getting madder and madder at himself.  
Blushing gently as his words sunk in Rogue smiled softly, taking the others forearms in his hands.

"Sting... I'd like that."

His smiled only widened at Stings grin, sighing as he was pulled into a tight hug.

"Awesome..."

Not much more was said from the two as they blushed furiously at the whistles, a few people shouting 'FINALLY' And lots of giggling...

Waking up from his dream Sting blinked before rolling over on his side.  
He was glad he finally gained the courage that day, who would've known it would lead to all of this..  
Wrapping his arms around his sleeping boyfriend he smiled softly.

"Daddy.."

Hearing the soft whisper from there daughter he looked to the foot of the bed, waving her over.

"Nightmare?"

Shaking her head she smiled snuggling between them.

"You guys are just warm."

Warm.. Yeah. That was a good feeling, on the exterior, and the interior.

~Till Next Time~


End file.
